Dominant and Recessive
by thepragmatist
Summary: In which Naruto's child doesn't end up looking like he wanted. Stupid dominant Uchiha genes... SasuNaru. Short and Crackish.
1. Chapter 1

**Dominant and Recessive  
**_by thepragmatist_

**Pairing: **SasuNaru  
**Warnings:** fluffines, shounen-ai, mpreg.  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto c'est pas mon.  
**Author's Notes:** So I've been reading alotta mpreg fics. and each one gets stranger and stranger. Authors have a tendency of making Sasuke and Naruto's children either blond with black eyes or black haired with blue eyes. But in reality, black hair and black (dark brown) eyes are usually dominant (of course a million other factors play in as it isn't just one gene, but it's a step closer to reality than the usual "mix/blend" theory that was disproved with mendel in the 19th century.)

Now...on to the story!

* * *

Naruto stared at disbelief at their new child. His eyes widened and his short breaths from giving birth stopped all together. The little boy in his arms was sleeping peacefully oblivious to the mental and pride breakdown his 'mother' was having. Naruto's friends and husband stood around the bundle cooing at how adorable the little boy was. It was quiet and peaceful until…

"HE LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU!" Naruto shrieked angrily at Sasuke.

The coos around stopped and instead were replaced with murmurs of agreement.

"Hey! He does!"

"Yeah, his dark hair and black eyes. Definitely a resemblance."

"I bet when he grows up he'll look exactly like Sasuke."

"Well at least you know he'll be popular with the g--"

"Stop it!" Naruto glared at everyone, before fixating a harsher glare on the Uchiha. "You!"

Sasuke pointed a finger to himself innocently.

"Yes You!" Naruto hissed. "This is all your fault! I spend nine freaking months on this child. And he ends up looking just like you!"

Sasuke smirked. "It's not my fault even my _genes_ are the dominant ones in this relationship."

"ARRGH! SHUT UP!!" Naruto growled angrily. "You're never being seme again!"

Sasuke snorted. Stupid dobe and his pride. "It won't matter. Little Uchiha here will always have black hair and black eyes. No matter how much you want that to change. It's not genetically possible."

Suddenly Naruto's eyes began to water. Uh oh…aftereffects of the pregnancy are about to begin.

"B-but! I want him to have SOMETHING from me!!" and with that Naruto burst into tears. The baby seemed to sense his distress and instantly woke up, his own black little eyes beginning to water as well.

Sasuke sighed. The baby may not have inherited the blond's looks, but he sure did inherit the blond's attitude.

Naruto continued to wail. "I don't want my baby to be a duck-butt head too!!"

Sasuke's eye twitched.

Sighing, he sat at the edge of the bed and cradled the two in his arms.

"Naruto…just cause he doesn't look like you doesn't mean he won't be like you. I'm sure he'll be just as klutzy and brash as you are."

Naruto sniffled. "Thanks Sasu—HEY!!" He glared, his fist weakly hitting Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke chuckled and held the blond closer. "Besides, I sort of wish he looked like you too." He whispered endearingly into Naruto's ear.

Naruto blushed and snuggled into his chest.

"AWWWWWWWW…" The entire room erupted in coos.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH…."

As well as wails as the baby Uchiha decided that he didn't like all the noise and was trying to sleep.

Everyone quieted down and before long the room was filled with soft snores from the black-haired baby.

Sasuke and Naruto froze. Before Naruto burst out again. "ARGH! Just like YOU!!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yes, I know it was short. But it was just a quick idea.


	2. Stop with the freaking Bio rants

Ok. I usually don't do this. Cause I hate having random author chapters. But I'm really getting tired of recieving the same freaking reviews.

guys... this was just a crack-fic and I was just playing around with the idea cause authors seem to think that "Oh! one person with black hair and black eyes and another with blond hair and blue eyes. Their child must be an exact mix of the two!"

and people, when you wanna make a point, check reviews to make sure someone hasn't already made the same point.

For all the reviewers who haven't pestered me about this (which actually isn't many) thank you for reading and I bid you a good day.


End file.
